<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feeding on hope by JohnAlpaqa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707635">Feeding on hope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAlpaqa/pseuds/JohnAlpaqa'>JohnAlpaqa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fables (Willingham) - All Media Types, Fables - Willingham, Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:35:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAlpaqa/pseuds/JohnAlpaqa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bigby and Snow are friends benefits, but is it enough? Exploration of Bigby's complicated views on the situation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Snow White/Bigby Wolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feeding on hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He couldn’t say no to this. He wouldn’t be able to. And he still couldn’t believe it was really happening. And that it was her idea. He really got to touch her, taste her skin, hold her. But he still wasn’t happy.<br/>
He knew from the beginning it wasn’t what he really wanted, but still to get even a fraction of perfection is a lot. And it gave him hope that if they become closer in this way, one day things may change, become more serious. Was this hope false? Probably. But he still held on to it.<br/>
When Snow proposed casual sex, she for sure wasn’t expecting what she got. Like yeah, she got a lot of sex, but it probably wasn’t typical for a guy in this kind of arrangement to stay as long as he could every night just to hold his “just friend” in his arms, mumbling about how fucking attracted to her he is. And to worship her body like he did. And to behave basically like a very committed boyfriend except for telling her that’s exactly who he wants to be.<br/>
Making love to Snow was easily the best experience of his life, even though it always left him with the sense of missing something. And he knew what it was.<br/>
Fighting with the inclination to confess his love to her was a daily struggle. As could be predicted, sleeping with her did not make it any easier. He seriously thought he couldn’t fall any harder in love with her even if he tried, but seeing her shiver under him and then slowly relaxing her whole body made him reconsider this statement.<br/>
How long will it take her to see straight through him and say that he clearly has feelings for her and that’s not what she wanted and then call the whole thing off? Probably not that long. But he just can’t behave in any other way. And he doesn’t want to. He’d rather keep hoping that seeing this side of him will somehow make her fall for him.<br/>
He just… he wants her to let him take care of her so badly. He is very much aware that she doesn’t want anyone to look after her, but he still wants to. That’s why it is very much to his liking that she actually prefers him to take control in bed, even though he knows her to always take charge in any other situation. It’s not the control over her body that he is after, not at all, it is the responsibility for bringing her to the edge that he loves and that turns him on the most.<br/>
Often he forgets that it isn’t just about her but equally about him and it makes his brain melt when she actually makes effort for him to feel good. First time she blown him it took him by surprise and he was sure he was literally going to die right here and then. Many people, monsters or even whole armies tried to end him, but the thing that actually could kill him was seeing Snow White going down on him.<br/>
When she’ll dump him at least he’ll always have memories of her white skin blushing from excitement, of the taste of her arousal, exactly as delicious as it smelled like, of the way she sounded moaning and telling him exactly what she wanted him to do.<br/>
She wasn’t with anyone for a long time, she didn’t say, but he could tell. From what she told him about her vibrators, he figured she knew her body well not from sex, but from masturbation, knowledge he was now honored to share with her. Aside from very, very practical information, he didn’t ask her anything about her sexual experience. Maybe if he didn’t know she was raped he would, but even then probably no. He was interested more in what she wanted to willingly share than satisfying his own curiosity.<br/>
But when she wanted to speak, he was more than willing to listen. He lived for every slightest sign of her opening up to him, which was still too rare. “Just friends”, huh? But were they friends? He wanted them to be, he hoped they were, but he still felt there was a lot of distance between them. It didn’t feel like friendship, it felt like him agreeing to be anything she lets him be. Even when it wasn’t good for him.<br/>
Because was it actually good for him? To have a piece of life that he actually wants? It sometimes just felt like a way to remind him about all the things he will never have. Everything that was lacking.<br/>
But still, he wasn’t able to say no to her. To say no to this. It was the best thing to ever happen to him, but it was a torture at the same time. Only thing that made him feel better was the fact that Snow wasn’t actually rejecting his affections. Every time he got into a mumbling monologue about how impossibly attractive she is to him, body and soul, she seemed to enjoy it. When he was hugging her, she was leaning in, even if she was never the one to initiate.<br/>
There was a way in which she was accepting him as her partner not only physically, but emotionally… but again, wasn’t he just feeding on false hope? The thought of her actually entering a relationship with him was absurd, but then again, a few months ago he wouldn’t think he’ll live to see her nipples, but here we are.<br/>
The question was, what will happen sooner, her dumping him for bringing too much unwanted feelings to the table or him giving up and just telling her outright she is the love of his life and he can’t do this anymore, not if she’s not willing to try to build a more traditional relationship with him. The third option… well, that’s just believing in fairy tales.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>